Yugioh GX! The Adventures of Jaden Yuki and Ike Mclory
by IkeIsDangerous
Summary: This is a non-canon GX fan story I don't own anything except my own characters. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A new duelist is in town**_

It has only been a couple of months since Zane Truesdale-greatest duelist at duel academy-had his completion match up against Jaden Yuki who is now the number one duelist at the duel academy. Jaden was calmly sitting in his room when his short little friend with pale spikey blue hair, and glasses shaped of circles-pushed down to the end of his nose-Sryrus, entered the room.

"Hey Sy, what's shaking?" Jaden asked with a stifle of a yawn.

"Oh you know the usual, taking a walk throughout the Academy and getting taunted as a Ra yellow, I got to tell you being a higher rank is hard." Sy said as he set down crossed legged in front of Jaden, who took the tea Jaden made and sipped on it.

"Yeah I hear yah, that's why I am staying as a Slifer Red, where it's nice and cozy and I get to get my game on against bigger duelist rankers, though none of them are as cool as what Zane was, I will tell you I was afraid of losing that duel many of times," Jaden said as he stretched out on the floor; when a knock was heard "it's open!" And Hasslebarry, a new roommate of theirs just walked in.

"Howdy there Sarge!" Hasslebarry said with a big grin.

"Hi Hasslebarry, where have you been?" Jaden asked yet with another yawn

"Well I just yonder over at the main office when I heard that Doctor Crow…Whatever his name is speak of a pro duelist heading here to Duel Academy."

"What? A pro duelist?" Syrus asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yup sure is, they said he's as good if not better than Zane is!" Hasslebarry said with his fists held up high just below his chin.

"Whoa wait really? A duelist better than Zane? Oh boy I can't wait to get my game on when he comes around." Jaden said as he instantly sat up right and looked as if he will jump out of the window and swim for hundreds of miles to reach this new duelist.

"Well he's going to be here in the next ten minutes so let's chit chat near the doc waiting for him!" Hasslebarry said as he ran out of the room.

"Hey wait for me!" Jaden and Syrus both said as they hurried out the door to catch up with Hasslebarry.

Meanwhile, Doctor Crowler and Jean-Louis Bonaparte were already waiting at the docs when ten minutes later, Jaden Syrus and Hasslebarry finally arrive just in time to see the boat come aboard.

"Alright we just made it in time!" Jaden screamed out, when Crowler gave him an ugly scowl.

"What do you think you're doing here ?" Crowler asked him as he folded his arms.

"Why going to meet this awesome pro duelist."

"How in the world did you even hear about that you Slifer Red slack?"

"I uhh...Heard students talk about it"

The boat that is carrying the pro duelist now drops a walkway from the boat to the doc and out comes a tall, medium bulky looking guy with semi spiked up short neck length blue hair with a frown on his face. He's wearing a black jacket vest that in the back, it comes down to his knees. He's wearing a turtle neck tank top that is gray and wearing black combat gear pants with gray military boots. He walks off of the boat with his fists clenched and he has a holster that is in the shape of rectangular box, big enough to hold a deck. The duelist looks around and sees the crew standing about waiting for him with eyes and mouths opened of awes.

"I am going to assume that this place is Duel Academy…" The duelist has a low voice but it's pretty light for a male at his age, and it's extremely Russian.

"Why yes, I am Doctor Crowler and this is my assistant Jean-Louis Bonaparte." Said Crowler as he held out his hand to shake the duelist hand, who in did offer it in return.

"My name is Ike Mclory, Pro ranking number 1 duelist in Russia" Ike lowered back down his hand and looked over at Jaden, Syrus and Hasslebarry.

"Yo what's up, my name is Jaden Yuki number 1 duelist at this academy, and these are my friend Syrus and Hasslebarry." Jaden said as he too held out his hand to shake. Ike smiled slightly and took it.

"It's nice to meet you Jaden Syrus and Hasslebarry; you must be the one who defeated Zane Truesdale." Ike replied after shaking all of their hands.

"You better believe it, though it was really hard." Jaden said to Ike as he rubbed the back of his head. Ike looks over at Crowler.

"If you don't mind I'm going to be staying with Jaden."

"What?! Oh no no no no, you deserve to be placed in the Obelisk blue dorms, where they are luxurious and clean and spotless of anything." Bonaparte said.

"It's called quantity, not quality; dueling has nothing to do with how your apartments look." Ike said with a scowl.

"Well as you wish then Mr. Mclory, after all, you are the greatest duelist I have ever heard of, well at least compared to Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba." Crowler said as he and Bonaparte walked off with their heads down and sweat drops on the top of their heads.

"Well now that is out of the way, mind showing me around? I would love to not be able to get lost in this big place." Ike said turning back to face Jaden and the others.

"Yes I sure will, come on pal, and let's go to Obelisk dorms like how Crowler was going to put you in it." Jaden said with widen eyes and a voice of inspiration.

"Sounds good to me." Ike watched as the three ran off and he couldn't but help smile in spite of himself, knowing that he is going to make good friends with all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2 A Duel! Jaden Vs Ike

_**Chapter 2: A duel?! Ike vs. Jaden**_

Jaden, Hasslebary, and Ike walked slowly as they made their way to the Obelisk blue dorms, as they were walking Ike took in all of his surroundings looking at all of the trees and grass that was around him—he even looked impressed at the view of everything that was around him.

"This place looks really fascinating, almost as beautiful as Siberia is." Ike said with a smile.

"Siberia? Ain't that place all frozen wastelands below negative temperatures there soldier?" Hasslebary said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well it is in the bitter winters my friend, but when summer, spring, and fall are around the place the sights of the cities are beautiful. Hey this is the Obelisk blue dorm huh?" Ike looked over at the large Obelisk dorm with students walking in and out.

"Yeah that sure is, this is where the best duelist apparently lives." Jaden said.

"The best duelists in the Academy?" Ike looked over at Jaden.

"Yeah, but don't believe in all of that stuff they say to you, because I'm a Slifer red and I am better than all of the Obelisk blue students, well at least now I am."

Ike chuckled with delight. "So there was a duelist better than the all famous Jaden Yuki huh? Let me guess was the guy's name Zane?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well it was kind of obvious when the news announcement said Obelisk blue student graduated and his name was Zane Truesdale."

"That hurts a lot" Jaden looked down in shame as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. Ike meanwhile looked at the students and then looked up in the windows to see a girl standing there who had blonde hair, golden eyes, and a very beautiful face.

"Hey, who's that up there?" Ike said as he pointed upward. Jaden followed his finger.

"Oh, that's Alexis Rhodes here at this Academy. She's a really great duelist and a really nice friend."

"A really great duelist huh? Well maybe I should duel against her some time."

"Don't you think that maybe a little overkill soldier? Aren't you the top ranking duelist in the world?" Hasslebary said.

"Well I'm one of the top ranking duelists." Ike replied.

"Sweet, now let's go on to the Ra yellow dorms." As Jaden skulked off, Hasslebary and Ike soon followed, but not before Ike caught a quick glimpse at Alexis back in her window as she shut the blinds to her window.

As the tour went on, the big three finally made it to the Slifer red dorm where Ike is standing in Jaden's room looking around at the place.

"Well this place is certainly nice for being the lowest ranking dorms in the scenes of this place." Ike said as he put his hands behind his back.

"Like I said, just because the best duelist are in the Obelisk dorms doesn't mean very much." Jaden replied. Ike then looked at the ground and frowned a bit. "What's up bro? What's getting to you?"

"Hmmm? Oh I'm sorry, well the main reason I came here was to get a duel out of someone, and I would like to challenge you to a duel Jaden Yuki." Hasslebary who was drinking water then spat out a loud of it across the kitchen sink.

"Wait…A duel against me?" Jaden then pointed to himself. "You're actually challenging me to a duel?" Ike then chuckled loudly.

"Well of course I am, so when can we get this duel up and running?"

"Well right now if you want to! Let's get our game on!"

After thirty minutes of getting all the students together, Jaden and Ike now stand in the middle of the duel academy's duel arena and they just placed their decks into the deck. Up in the sidelines sit Jaden's best friends: Chazz Preston, Syrus Truesdale, Hasslebary, Sebastian Arcelus, and Alexis Rhodes.

"So what's duel about Hasslebary?" Syrus asked.

"The top ranking duelist in the world challenged Jaden Yuki to a duel." Hasslebary replied.

"Humph! If anyone he should've challenged me to a duel, because I would wipe the floor with him!" Chazz yelled out loudly.

"Oh can it Chazzy, you wouldn't last a second if he's the world's best duelist." Hasslebary replied and in return Chazz growled back at him. Meanwhile, Alexis was looking in awe at Ike and couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"So Ike you ready to get your game on?!" Jaden yelled at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be, the question is are you ready Jaden Yuki?" Ike now drew his five cards and Jaden drew along with him. "Why don't you have the first move my friend?"

"Very well then I will!" Jaden draws another card from his deck and looks at it revealing it to be Elemental Hero Clayman. "First I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! Then I'll place this face down and end my turn."

"Well I hope that face down can back you up!" Ike draws his card. "Actually, I don't think it will." Ike smirks.

"Huh?" Jaden looked at him very confused.

"I'll summon my Ra's Disciple to the field!" Ra's disciple gets summoned and every one of Jaden's friends gasps.

"Did he just say something that involved Ra?" Chazz said out loud with widened eyes.

"Yeah I believe he just did." Sebastian replied with even widen eyes too. Even Alexis had her eyes widened bigly.

"Whenever Ra's disciple is summoned to the field I can now special summon two more from my deck!" More come on out and they all stare at Jaden's monster, while it's only 1000 ATK and their at 1100 ATK.

"Well maybe they have more attack power than my Avian, but my face down will make sure I stay in the game without taking any more damage than I need to." Jaden thought to himself.

"And now I get to sacrifice all three of my Ra's disciples, because they can bypass the summoning conditions that involve normal summoning!"

"Say what?!" Jaden's eyes went big and wide, as Ike tribute all three of them to his graveyard.

"Now come forth! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The area above him becomes dark clouds and lightning strikes out of them, as Slifer slowly makes his way downward towards Ike growling towards Jaden, as Jaden looked in fear at the Egyptian God card.

"No way! I thought only Yugi had the Egyptian god cards!" Chazz said out loudly.

"Where on Earth did he get an Egyptian god card?!" Sebastian said out loudly after Chazz.

"And lucky for you Jaden that Slifer can't attack, because you would be gone in an instant with Slifer's attack! Because for every card I have in my hand, Slifer the Sky dragon gains 1000 attack. And I count five, which makes my Egyptian God monster 5000 attack of destruction! However since I can't attack, I will lay these three cards face down." Ike lays three face down cards, which then drops Slifer's 5000 attack down to only 2000 attack.

"What? Why would he lower his monsters attack points like that? He could've beaten Jaden his next turn in one blast." Chazz said.

"Maybe he's got other plans for Jaden than looks the eye." Alexis finally said out loud, just as Jaden drew his card.

"You may have Slifer the Sky dragon Ike, but even with him being an Egyptian god card! He is still weak enough to be destroyed by this! I activate my polymerization! Fusing together Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon my Elemental Hero Flame wingman!" Both monsters fuse together and then comes out Flame wingman.

"Now my Slifer the Sky dragon's ability will kick off!"

"Huh?!"

"He knocks off 2000 attack off of your Flame wingman! And I'll activate this! Attack of the draw loss! For every attack that was knocked off your flame wingman by a 1000, I get draw a card, and since I knocked off 2000 ATK I get to draw two cards!" Ike draws his cards and Slifer rises up to 4000 attack growling and roaring in the process.

"This guy is nuts! Jaden might be in trouble!" Syrus screamed out.

"I'll switch my Flame wingman into defense mode and end my turn." Jaden said.

"And it looks like it's my turn." Ike draws a card raising Slifer's attack up 5000 attack. "Jaden you well aware of my Ra's disciple effect right?"

"Huh? Yeah I do, but you need them on the field in order to activate their effects."

"Really because that's what I intend to do, go Monster reincarnation!" Ike activates the card through his duel disc.

"Huh? What does that card do?"

"Well I'll tell you now; if I discard one card I can add a monster from my graveyard and place it in my hand." Ike draws a mysterious card and discards it, adding back Ra's disciple. "And now I will summon my Ra's disciple to the field!" Ike then summons it to the field.

"But wait your others are in graveyard." Jaden said in confusion.

"Which is why I am activating his second ability, which by paying a total of 2000 life points, I get to summon my other Ra's disciples in the graveyard!" Ike's life points lower down to only 2000 and the other Ra's disciples get summoned to the field.

"Oh boy, not again."

"Is he going to summon yet another Egyptian god card?" Chazz yelled loudly.

"I'll sacrifice all three of my Ra's disciples in order to summon an all-powerful beast! My second Egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormentor!" Ike puts him on his duel disc and the ground starts shaking as students, Crowler, and Jaden's friends all cower and scream a little, as the ground rips apart behind Ike and Obelisk slowly rises behind him roaring his great roar with gigantic fists. The mighty Obelisk has 4000 attack points just like Slifer does.

"Jaden is history; with two Egyptian god cards he stands no chance against them." Sebastian said.

"At least he can't attack with Obelisk." Syrus replied.

"Yeah but that's different with his other big dragon there!" Hasslebary screamed.

"Now Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack his Flame wingman now!" Ike screamed as he pointed to Flame wingman.

"Think again because I am now activating mirror gate!" Jaden said as he waved his arm in the air and revealed his trap card mirror gate.

"With mirror gate, Jaden can switch out Wingman with Slifer and Slifer will be his monster!" Syrus yelled. Ike then started laughing manically out loud.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Jaden said as he titled his head.

"I guess I forgot to tell you my dear friend, that Slifer is unaffected and can't be destroyed with card effects, which means your mirror gate can't target him!" Slifer then destroys flame wingman as Jaden covers his eyes.

"I'll end my turn and now it's your turn Jaden Yuki." Jaden draws his card and looks at it.

"What am I going to do? I can't target his Egyptian god cards with card effects, and I have nothing strong enough to beat them, yet at least." Jaden looks up smirking at Ike while talking all in his mind. "Alright Ike I'll activate this card! Fusion recovery! This allows me to get back my Avian card and my Polymerization, and then I'll end my turn."

"What? Jaden isn't going to play a card at all?" Chazz said with confusion.

"I wonder Jaden has in store for me, maybe I'll find out in this turn" Ike draws his card which then raises up Slifer's attack to 5000 attack. "Maybe the pressures getting to you Jaden because now my Obelisk the tormentor will attack your life points directly!" Obelisk roars his great roar and brings back a fist and punches towards Jaden.

"Think again! I activate my flute of summoning Kuriboh! Which allows me to special summon my Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Instead of Jaden getting attacked Obelisk punches Winged Kuriboh instead and Jaden covers his face. "And whenever my Kuriboh is destroyed, the battle damage I receive for the remainder of the turn becomes zero!

"Impressive Jaden, but I'll activate a card from my deck, her name is Golden ladybug, whenever I destroy a monster and I remove her from play, I gain back my 4000 life points." Ike removes from play Golden ladybug and his life points go back up to 4000 life points. "And then I'll activate my call of the haunted trap card, which then allows me to summon my Ra's disciple from my graveyard! And by paying 2000 life points, I get to summon the others!" The other two then get summoned along beside him. "I'll end my turn Jaden Yuki."

"Then it's my turn!" Jaden draws his card. "Alright just what I needed, I'll activate monster reborn which allows me to summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my grave yard, and then I'll active my Polymerization! And I'll fuse together Clayman, Bubbleman, Avian, and Burstinatrix in order to create Elemental Hero Electrum! And get this, because of this equip card Elemental Hero savior, he's immune to monsters abilities! Which means your Slifer can't take off 2000 of his attack points. And now since he's summoned, he's a Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire as well, and he gains 300 ATK points for each of the Attributes your monsters are! That are the same as his." Elemental hero Electrum goes from 2900 to 3800 attack points. "And now I'll activate my skyscraper field card!" Jaden then plays the card and the scene changes around them to tall buildings like sky scrapers. "And if my Electrum attacks, your forced to discard a card and plus he can attack twice with my Elemental Hero savior equipped to him. Not to mention with my skyscraper, if I attack a monster that has more attack, the Elemental Hero gains 1000 attack."

"This means because I discard a card, my Slifer becomes 4000 ATK, impressive move." Ike then discards a card from his hand.

"Now my Elemental Hero Electrum, attack both his Obelisk the tormentor and his Slifer the Sky dragon!" Elemental Hero Electrum charges up a blast orb in his hand, blasting both of Ike's Egyptian God cards and Ike loses 1600 life points growling.

"Jaden just destroyed Ike's Egyptian god cards!" Syrus screamed out.

"Alright! Maybe now Jaden will beat Ike after all!" Sebastian said.

"I'll end my turn for now; it's your turn Ike." Ike draws his card and then looks back up at Jaden with a small frown.

"Jaden it's been a real big blast, but it looks like it's time to end this duel once and for all with the most powerful beast that now lies within my graveyard." Ike said within his mind as he stared down Jaden and his friends watch in amazement.


End file.
